Air mattresses, of the sort sold as Sleep Number™ beds, have been commonly available in the marketplace and are well-known. These types of mattresses typically are adjustable, so that the amount of air pumped into the mattress air chamber can alter the firmness, support, cushioning, comfort, etc. provided by the mattress (for example, allowing a user to customize the mattress based on personal preference). In some such mattresses (for example, typically for larger mattresses such as full, queen, and/or king sizes), the characteristics of the mattress may be altered independently for the two sides of the bed. This may allow two users sleeping on the same bed to customize their side for their specific preference. While these current air mattresses have proven far superior to camping-style inflatable mattresses for comfort and extended use (allowing them to be used for long-term home use, for example), disclosed embodiments herein may offer the potential for even further improved performance in one or more areas.